Radio Frequency (RF) diversity improves performance by providing two or more RF modules on a wireless communication device, and selecting the RF module that provides the best link quality (e.g., throughput) for reception and/or transmission. Each RF module may include one or more antennas and an RF circuit, in which the RF circuit is configured to receive and/or transmit RF signals via the respective one or more antennas.